


Heartbreak

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, blurbs, funny?, sillybois, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam and Theo both lives with their best friends, and both of them have different views on love and relationships. They start going out and the madness ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, but hey.... tumblr. So here it is!
> 
> Very short chapters with an odd parallel structure :)

‘I’ve decided to fall in love.’ Liam rested his chin on his elbows as he watched Mason make supper.

‘Okay.’ Mason frowned slightly.

‘I think it’ll be good for me.’ Liam said as he stole a meatball when Mason wasn’t looking. It was hot when he bit into it and he desperately tried to cool his mouth off.

Mason smirked. Served him right.

‘This is because of Hayden.’

‘Et as nowin ta do wit aydnm.’ Liam managed to suck in some cool air to finished chewing the meatball.

‘It has nothing to do with Hayden.’ 

‘I caught that. Most people struggle with Liam-face-full-of-food dialect, but I am fluent.’ Mason said as he set a plate of spaghetti in front of his roommate.

‘What was the lynch pin of the whole break up again?’ Mason asked, twirling the pasta onto his fork.

‘She said I didn’t love her! Which is crazy.’

‘So when you say you’ve decided to fall in love, you mean “fall in love again”, right?’  
Liam slurped a noddle into his mouth. Mason blinked—Liam’s cheeks bulged with spaghetti and meatballs. He sighed as Liam struggled to swallow.

‘I dunno.’ Liam mumbled.

‘So you didn’t love her.’

‘I did. Kinda. A little. But not like, in love. Like real love.’

‘Please enlighten me. What’s real love?’ Mason eased back into his seat and sipped the red wine he’d picked to go with the meal. Cheaper, but nice. Something a university student could afford on a budget. Liam had already drank two glasses like they were water.

‘You know, like you’re excited to spend time together, and you write little notes and old hands. Oh! And the sex—crazy good sex.’ Liam wiggled his eyebrows.

Mason rolled his eyes.

‘Who’s the lucky woman? Or are you just taking things one step at a time?’

‘That’s the thing. I’ve been thinking. I’ve never dated a guy. What if my true love is a dude?’ 

‘I guess. Sure.’ Mason said.

‘What if it’s someone like, super close to me. That I already know.’ Liam’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Mason didn’t even look up before he quashed the idea.

‘We made out one time in high school and I told you it was never going to happen again.’

‘But I need practice!’

‘No.’

‘Mase.’ Liam made his best puppy dog eyes. He barely dodged a garlic bun as it flew at his head.

‘Fine.’ Liam pouted. ‘Plenty of dudes in the ocean.’

‘That’s “fish” and for someone that can’t swim very well, I think you should stick to the bars.’

‘I got an app on my phone, though.’ Liam said.

‘Lemme see.’ Mason took the phone and opened the app, glancing at the awful profile Liam had made before deleting it and tossing the phone to the couch.

‘Hey!’

‘Stick to the clubs and bars, dude. Trust me. Apps are for the desperate.’

‘But I am desperate.’

‘Hey, you said you wanted to fall in love, not hook up with randoms. Not that there’s anything wrong with that.’

‘Fine! Jeez. Being gay is hard.’

‘Dude, you’ve barely scratched the surface.’ Mason smiled as he bit into one of the garlic buns. Liam had managed to burn half of them, but some were okay.

‘Just stick with me and we’ll find your Romeo.’

‘Does that mean I’m Juliet?’

‘Liam, you’re definitely a Juliet.’

###

‘I’m gonna break someone’s heart.’ Theo said, rolling the cigarette between his fingers as Corey sighed. They were standing in the parking lot behind their shitty apartment building with nothing to do.

‘Theo you’ve barely had a relationship at all, now you’re all “destroy every one’s happiness”.’ Corey said.

‘And your point is?’

‘Maybe you should try actually dating someone first?’

‘Been there. Didn’t turn out.’

‘You went out with the guy for like… two dates.’

‘Not my type.’

‘What’s your type?’

‘TBD.’

Corey threw up his hands. Theo was always like this—impossible. Thinking in extremes. Notoriously bad at relationships of any kind. Corey was one of the only people that put up with his attitude long enough to get to know the Theo deep down. Very deep down. Past all the bullshit. It was no surprise he was having trouble finding someone to date.

‘I’m going to make someone fall in love with me so hard, then I’m just gonna utterly destroy them.’ Theo took a drag off his cigarette. 

‘It’s gonna be sweet.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Dude. I think I found him!’ Liam said as he tossed his keys on the counter and leaped onto the couch where Mason was playing Call of Duty.

‘Found who?’ Mason shoved Liam away as he leaned into the jump he was making with the controller.

‘The guy!’

‘What guy?’

‘A boyfriend! Dude it’s like you don’t listen at all.’ Liam said as Mason’s character was gunned down. Mason set the controller aside and shot a glare at Liam.

‘You expect me to remember every detail of every crazy thing you say, even when it was like two weeks ago?’

‘See? You do remember.’ Liam beamed. Mason sighed.

‘Alright. Tell me about this guy.’

‘Well we didn’t talk much. I think he works at the cafe on the corner. But he’s like, super hot.’

‘Awesome. Because that’s all that really matters.’ Mason rolled his eyes

‘Don’t be like that. Of course there’s more to him. I was just pointing it out. Because I have eyes. And he’s kind of… super cute.’

‘Are you blushing?’

‘Shut up.’

‘Oh my god! You’re blushing!’

‘I’m out.’ Liam hopped off the couch, trying to control the burning in his cheeks and failing.

‘Wait, no. I’m just messing around. Liam. Come back.’ Mason pouted. Liam dragged himself back to the couch and flopped down.

‘So you’re really into this guy.’

‘I think so. We’re going on a date tomorrow.’

‘Wow.’ Mason said.

‘Wow, what? Is that too soon? Oh god, did I seem desperate to him? Is there like an amount of time you’re supposed to wait for asking a guy out?’

‘Liam calm down.’ Mason smirked and shook his head.

‘I was just surprised. I mean, I know you were talking about it…’

‘And you thought I’d never actually do it.’

‘It’s not that. Well, kinda. I mean, you were really psyched for Ultimate Frisbee but that kind of fizzled.’ Mason said.

‘That’s because I realized it was just people playing fetch.’ Liam held up a finger like he was revealing a big secret.

Mason chuckled.

‘Okay. Okay. Where are you going? What are you wearing?’

‘Oh god. I have nothing to wear. I have nothing!’

‘Well, at least he’s seen you at your worst.’ Mason looked over the torn t-shirt and sweat pants Liam was wearing. It was time to intervene.

###

‘If I have to hear one more thing about this rando from your work, Theo, I swear...’ Corey mumbled as Theo put bread in the toaster.

‘He has these eyes! They’re so blue. It’s crazy.’

‘Theo…’

‘And his hair. It’s like everything about him is just so perfect. Like, adorable. And hot at the same time.’ Theo said as the toast popped.

‘Theo.’

‘Did I tell you how he smiled at me?’

‘Yes! God! Theo—enough!’

‘He’s so into me.’ Theo said, taking a bite of toast.

‘Imma rhuin him.’ 

‘Ugh. Crumbs.’ Corey glared at his roommate as Theo curled up on the couch beside him. Corey’s phone went off and Theo smirked, grabbing for it. The other boy was slightly faster and managed to scoop it up and hold it to his chest. 

Theo snorted.

‘Hook up?’

‘No.’

‘Repeat!’

‘So what?’

‘Same dude from last week?’

‘For your information, yes. Some of us actually want to date people and not hatch sinister plots to destroy their lives.’ Corey said.

Theo shrugged and grabbed the remote.

‘I need that twenty I spotted you.’

‘Why?’

‘I’m taking blue eyes out on a date. A real date. Like, wine and dine.’

‘Why?’

‘To make him love me more, duh.’ Theo rolled his eyes.

‘I’m not giving you twenty bucks so you can break some poor guy’s heart.’ Corey said, puffing his chest out. Theo looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

‘You don’t got it, do you?’

‘No.’

Theo patted Corey’s arm. 

‘That’s okay. I got enough charm to make this happen either way.’ Theo pushed off the couch and went down the hall.

‘I’m borrowing your lube!’ He yelled.

‘Ew, Theo! No.’ Corey started to get up. A bang and a crash came from the other room.

‘Found it. Don’t get up.’

Corey sighed. What did he do to deserve a friend like Theo Raeken?


	3. Chapter 3

‘He’s breaking up with me!’ Theo paced across the room. Corey was getting tired of leaning to the side to see the laptop screen each time he passed like a moody eclipse.

‘Okay.’ Corey held up his hands. Theo came to a stop, face pulled in every disapproving direction.

‘One, he’s not breaking up with you.’ Corey said, ‘Two, didn’t you want to break his heart?’

‘Yes!’

‘Okay… so?’

‘He can’t break up with me—I have to break up with him!’

‘You’ve been going out for like three months, I’m pretty sure he’s not going to break up with you.’

‘You’re just saying that because you’re sleeping with the enemy.’ Theo frowned.

‘You mean Mason. And by enemy I assume you mean “boyfriend”.’ Corey sighed. How many times was this going to come up?

‘He’s Liam’s best friend! I know you know something.’ Theo pointed at Corey, ‘And I know that you know that I would say I know and that you’d lie. So I didn’t tell you that I know.’

Corey blinked.

‘Alright. I can see you’re all scrambled eggs for brains today so I’m actually going to entertain whatever all this is. But first I’m going to make some coffee.’

Theo mumbled as his foot tapped at rapid speed on the floor. Corey pulled all the stuff out to make two very strong coffees and went to work.

‘Why do you think he’s going to break up with you?’

‘I’m the first guy he’s dated.’

‘So?’

‘What if he was just getting something out of his system?’

‘I don’t think being bisexual is something you get out of your system. Or however he identifies. I mean, I could understand him breaking up with you because…’ Corey narrowed his eyes.

‘What?’ Theo turned to look into the kitchen as his roommate took out two mugs.

‘I was going to say because you’re you. But that sounded mean.’

‘You just said it.’ Theo glared.

‘Honestly I just couldn’t think of something better to say. But you have to be honest—you were out to break this poor guy’s heart from the start.’

‘Because love is a lie and we come into the world alone and we die alone and anyone who says different—‘

‘—is fooling themselves or works for a greeting card company.’ Corey rolled his eyes.

‘Exactly. And now you… I’ve lost you.’

‘What?’

‘You’re on his side now. I have no one.’

Corey pushed the mug of coffee into Theo’s hands and sat beside him on the couch.

‘I don’t get it.’ Theo said.

‘Well, you kind of fell in love with him. And now you’re feeling bad about the whole “destroy his heart” thing and you’re worried he’s gonna ditch you.’

‘Ew, no. Jeez. I meant I don’t get how I use the same coffee and it comes out tasting like grave dirt and water every time.’ Theo sipped the coffee with a smile.

‘Okay. Out.’

‘What? I’m comfy. I have coffee.’

‘Well, Mason is coming over and you promised you’d take off today so I could have the apartment.’

‘When did that happen?’

‘Yesterday night. Before you imploded.’

‘Maybe I could stay. Spy a little. Find out how Liam is going to break up with me!’

Corey took the mug from Theo and set it carefully on the coffee table. He hauled the taller man to his feet and pointed him towards the door. Theo only started struggling when he figured out Corey was going to physically kick him out of the apartment.

‘Fine! I’m going. Calm down.’ Theo pulled on his jacket and shoes. He paused in the doorway, looking back at his roommate.

‘If he says anything about—‘

‘Out!’ Corey pushed Theo out the door and closed it. A bang from the other side made him pause.

‘My keys!’

‘You don’t need them! Just come back tomorrow.’

‘You’re terrible. You’re a terrible friend.’ Theo said through the door.

###

‘I have to break up with him.’ Liam chewed on his bottom lip.

‘What?’ Mason looked up from his laptop.

‘Theo. I have to break up with him.’

Mason held up a finger. He continued to type for a second before saving his file and closed the laptop. He pushed it aside and fixed a look on his friend.

‘Explain.’

‘Well—‘

‘Wait!’ Mason grabbed a can of cola from the fridge and sat back down. He cracked it open loudly and paused. After an exaggerated sip he set it aside.

‘I’m now ready to hear whatever crazy non-sense you’ve convinced yourself of.’

‘It’s not nonsense. It’s legit. Top-of-the-line, Grade A Legit.’

‘I’m waiting.’ Mason sipped his drink again. Liam folded his arms and scowled. The sound of the clock ticking in the other room got louder and louder.

‘He’s too pretty!’ Liam threw up his arms.

‘There it is.’ Mason smiled.

‘Seriously—he’s out of my league. He’s crazy intelligent. I can barely keep up with him when he talks about whatever he’s studying.’

‘Biology.’

‘Yeah, like, who studies biology! Smart people that’s who!’

‘Go on.’ Mason nodded.

‘And he’s so sweet. I mean, he doesn’t let other people see it but he cuddles up to me when no one else is around. He’s always whispering these nice things in my ear about me.’

‘You were saying he was too pretty?’

‘He’s too pretty!’ Liam looked at Mason with an intensity his best friend found unnerving.

‘You’ve seen him—he’s like… model gorgeous. Like, those lips. His eyes! Where did he even come from? And his muscles! Holy crap! Dude he can lift me up like nothing. Me! I’m not a twig.’

‘You are not a twig.’ Mason nodded in agreement.

‘Do you know what that means? He can pick me up whenever he wants. Like, for sex. Have you ever had a guy hold you while he stands up and—‘

‘Okay! Line crossed. Line obliterated! Respect the line.’ Mason said. Liam collapsed backwards in his chair with a huff.

‘So, let me recap.’ Mason said as he leaned forward.

‘You have a gorgeous, taciturn yet secretly sweet boyfriend that likes to cuddle and hits all the right spots in the sack.’ 

‘This one time he took his—‘

‘THE LINE, Liam. The line weeps. Respect it. Please.’ Mason forced a smile. Liam grunted.

‘You’re literally complaining about nothing. Hell, half the planet would kill for the partner you just described. More than half! Except me. Corey tops Theo in my book.’ Mason said.

Liam raised an eyebrow.

‘Don’t be juvenile. You know what I mean.’

Liam sighed and leaned forward until his head hit the table.

‘What’s actually wrong?’ Mason asked.

‘It’s just… I like him so much. Like more than anyone I’ve gone out with. And he’s so cool and hot—‘

‘—and good in bed, yadda, yadda, yadda. Yes. What’s your point?’

‘I’m… Me. Sooner or later he’s gonna figure that out and leave.’

‘Liam. Dude. Come here.’

Liam got up and dragged himself over to Mason. When he was close enough Mason stood and pulled his friend into a hug. Liam sighed and wrapped his arms around him.

‘I’m being a baby, aren’t I?’ He asked.

‘No. Crazy, maybe. Nervous, yeah. But that’s normal man. Theo’s your first boyfriend. It’s all kinda new for you, right?’

‘I guess.’

‘Hey. Listen. You’re the most loyal, kind, and handsome guy I know.’

‘Except Corey.’

‘Of course except Corey.’ Mason said as he checked his text messages.

‘That’s fair.’

‘Liam, don’t worry. Theo isn’t going to dump you. You’re not going to dump him.’

‘How do you know?’

‘Does he make you happy?’

Liam nodded.

‘Well I know for a fact that you make him happy because Corey complains about Theo bitching whenever you’re at work and can’t be with him.’

‘He does?’

‘Yeah. Also, you never heard that.’

‘So he… he’s not going to break up with me? And I shouldn’t break up with him.’ Liam puzzled it out.

'Liam, I love you but sometimes your brain does this thing where you worry about shit that isn't exactly real. So the next time you see Theo, brain off. Heart on!'

'Brain off. Heart on.' Liam mumbled.

Mason shot him a thumbs up and grabbed his jacket.

‘Where’re you going?’

‘I’m switching places.’ Mason said.

‘You’re… what?’

‘I’m going over to Corey’s place. He kicked Theo out. Theo’s coming here.’

‘What? Now?!’

A knock on the door made Liam freeze.

‘Looks like it.’

Mason opened the door and stepped past Theo. He looked over his shoulder as he started down the stairs.

‘Brain off!’ He pointed at Liam before disappearing down the stairwell.

Theo turned back to Liam.

‘What’s that all about?’

‘Shut up and get in here.’ Liam pulled him into a kiss and closed the door. Mason's weird advice might actually work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final bit! :D
> 
> Now to get back into my groove and update the other wips!

‘So,’ Corey said as he dug the spoon deep into the ice cream, ‘It’s been nine months.’

‘And?’ Theo narrowed his eyes.

Corey stared at his friend, a smile forming on his face as he slowly ate the ice cream.

‘What?’ Theo barked as he grabbed the ice cream carton and took some for himself.

‘Whatever happened to breaking someone’s heart? I’m sure Liam is entirely in love with you by this point.’

‘What?!’ Theo almost choked on the chocolate portion of the neapolitan. As he recovered he shot Corey a dirty look. It had been bad enough when Corey quit smoking and made Theo do it as well.

‘No he’s not.’

‘Dude. He’s completely, absolutely, totally in love. No question.’ Corey waved the spoon around.

‘How do you know?’

‘Theo, the guy has literally heart eyes every time you’re in the room. It’s kind of almost disgusting if it wasn’t adorable.’ 

‘Such a lie.’ Theo mumbled though a mouthful of ice cream. They’d been sitting at the table celebrating Corey’s (minor) raise at work with an on-sale tub of ice cream. Too lazy to get bowls, they each had grabbed a spoon.

‘Honestly I don’t even know why he sticks around. You won’t even call him your boyfriend.’

‘That’s because we’re just really good friends.’

‘Theo, you kiss him.’

‘Some friends kiss.’

‘You don’t kiss me.’

‘Mason would kill me.’

‘That’s the only thing stopping you?’

‘No, but it’s different with Liam.’

‘Sure. Because he’s your boyfriend.’

‘He’s… is he?’

‘Oh my god.’

‘Hey, I’m not stupid. It’s just, we never really ironed that out. And I thought we’d only have like five dates.’

‘And now you’re in love and you won’t admit he’s your boyfriend even though you’re practically married.’

‘No I’m not. And no, we’re not.’

‘What did you do Friday night?’

‘Went out.’

‘With who?’

‘Liam.’

‘Where?’

‘To a club!’ Theo smirked.

‘And then what?’

Theo glared.

‘Then it got too noisy so we came back here and cuddled on the couch with a blanket.’

‘And?’

‘And we watched the film that he likes.’

‘You know what it’s called.’

‘Big Hero 6.’

‘Domestic AF.’ 

‘It’s a good movie!’

Corey held up his hands. Theo poked at the ice cream.

‘Does Mason call you his boyfriend?’

‘Yup.’

‘Do you like it?’

‘Yup.’

‘Do you think Liam would be okay with it?’

‘I’m sure he hasn’t even noticed, but yeah.’

‘Hmmm.’ Theo pushed the tub over to Corey. He was done with ice cream for now.

‘Well either way, you should make your move soon.’

‘What do you mean?’ Theo asked.

‘Breaking his heart. Since he’s gonna be homeless in a couple of weeks.’ Corey waved the spoon around.

‘What?’

‘Oh, me and Mason are moving in together so… yeah, guess you’ll be on your own too.’

‘What! You’re just mentioning this now?!’

‘I mentioned it two months ago, when Mason brought it up first. And then about a month ago when I said I was gonna do it. And a few days ago when I put you in front of the laptop and forced you to look at apartments.’

‘I thought you were joking?’

‘How was any of that a joke?’

‘So Liam’s gonna be alone.’

‘And you’re gonna be alone.’ Corey nodded as if he was in deep thought. He tapped his foot. Theo grabbed for the ice cream again—maybe he needed a bit more.

‘You.’ Corey pointed the spoon at him.

‘Liam.’ He waved towards the window.

‘Together. As boyfriends. In an apartment.’

‘Living together?’

‘Yes.’

‘No.’

‘Yes.’

‘Would never work.’

‘Why not?’

‘I’m a lone wolf.’

‘Theo, you eat half my food. Use half my shampoo. And, god knows I wish you would stop, use hard my lube. Even when I hide it. Some how you find it. And use it. And I’m pretty sure that’s crossing some like unspoken boundary of some kind. You are not a lone wolf.’

‘I like my space.’

‘You like Liam.’

‘Yeah, we’re kinda boyfriends. In case you haven’t heard.’

Corey gave a small clap while continuing his glare.

‘Seriously, he practically lives here. I had to actually get Mason to drag him out of here so we could have this conversation alone.’

Theo was sure that was wrong. Though Liam was over a lot. And he did have a toothbrush in the bathroom. And a shelf of the cupboard had his food. And Theo regularly did their laundry together.

‘Oh my god he already lives here.’

Corey smiled.

‘Well in a few weeks we can make it official. With contracts and signatures and cake.’

‘I’m not marrying him!’

‘Well, I was talking about signing a lease agreement and maybe having a party but… there’s something to unpack there I’m sure.’

Corey put the spoons in the sink and tossed the empty tub in the garbage.

‘I’ll unpack you.’ Theo mumbled. He hated when Corey was right.

###

‘I think he's gonna ask me to move in.’ Liam said as he helped Mason carry the box to the hallway.

‘Great. You can move the rest of your clothes to his place.’

‘Ha. Ha. Very funny.’ Liam said. He had way more stuff to move and he was going to make Mason help him. After all, he was helping him and Corey move into their fancy new place in the building next door. There was way more to move than clothes. Like his bed (though Theo’s bed was much bigger. And better. And it wasn’t like he needed his own bed if he was moving in, really), the TV (technically Mason’s), the couch (that technically should be burnt and never used again), and his favourite mug (though that was already at Theo’s place he remembered). Maybe Mason was right.

‘Are you mad at me?’ Liam asked as they lifted one of the heavy boxes. Mason gave him a panicked look that pleaded to focus on the task at hand. As soon as they set the box down he collapsed.

‘Why would I be mad?’

‘I guess I’ve been spending all my time with Theo. And most of my stuff is there.’

‘What? No. I mean, yeah we should hang out more. All of us. But things have been moving along the way they should. Besides, I’ve been spending a ton of time with Corey. You realize that all this stuff is his?’

‘What? Where’s your stuff?’ Liam wiped the sweat from his neck.

‘There.’ Mason pointed to a small, organized pile of boxes at the end of the hall. Liam blinked—had Corey moved in and he hadn’t noticed?

‘So what are you gonna do?’ Mason asked.

‘Move in with him I guess. I mean, if he asks.’

‘Pretty big deal.’

‘Is it?’

‘You didn’t move in with any of the girls you’ve dated before. And out of everyone, you’ve been with Theo the longest now. Almost a year.’

Liam nodded.

‘I… I really like him.’ Liam looked at his friend.

‘No. That’s not it. I think I love him. I mean, I know I’ve said that before with some of the girls I went out with. And I think it was true but it’s like calling a sandcastle a house, you know? It’s kind of true but it’s not. But with Theo… he makes me feel good about who I am. And he makes me want to keep learning about myself, and everything else. And him! I want to go everywhere with him. See and do everything. I know sometimes he can be stubborn and difficult, but I love that about him, too. Is that weird or unhealthy?’

‘No.’ Mason smiled and squeezed Liam’s shoulder. ‘Sometimes I forget that deep down you’re just a big puppy dog.’

Liam blushed and turned away.

‘That’s also not a bad thing. And I’m pretty sure it’s one of the things he loves about you.’

‘You think he loves me?’

‘You know how he walks you to work almost every day?’ Mason asked.

‘Yeah. He works a block at way at a bar—The Black Dog.’

‘Liam, that bar is four blocks away in the opposite direction.’

‘What?’

‘Theo… I mean he’s got his own way of doing things. Personally I think he could maybe use a bit more socializing, but my point is he goes out of his way to be close to you whenever he can.’

‘Oh.’ Liam tilted his head as a smile slowly spread across his face.

‘You’re thinking about him right now, aren’t you?’

‘Mmm hmm.’

‘You’re both hopeless.’ Mason laughed. ‘C’mon, help me get this stuff out. The truck’ll be here soon.’

‘We’re still gonna like, be best friends right? Hang out? You’re not gonna disappear?’ Liam asked.

‘Dude if you do move in with Theo, you’ll be literally an elevator ride and like one hundred Liam-paces away.’

‘Liam-paces is not a real thing.’

‘Sure they are. Theo told me about them.’

‘Shut up.’

‘They’re half the span of a normal person’s pace. Because you’re short? Which I don’t get since I’m like half an inch taller. But I just chalked it up to a weird boyfriend thing.’

‘I’m not short.’

‘Yeah. I thought we just… we just went over that?’

‘Yeah. Good. Because I’m not.’

Mason laughed.

‘Oh man, you guys both better come over tonight after we’re done moving for pizza and beer. Because I need to see this whole thing unfold in real time.’

‘He hates Hawaiian pizza.’

‘So… no Hawaiian?’

‘Shit no, he can pick the damn pineapple off.’ Liam beamed.

Mason shook his head.

‘Hey.’ Corey peeked in the room and looked around. Mason kissed him and leaned against the door frame.

‘Wow you guys did a ton!’ Corey nudged a box with his toe.

‘Truck here?’ Mason asked.

‘Parked out front.’ Theo said as he came up the stairs. ‘Whew, this is a lot of stuff!’

‘Don’t look at me—most of it is Corey’s.’

‘Figures.’ Theo said, looking at Liam, ‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’

Mason sighed.

‘We’re gonna take this down.’ He grabbed a garbage bag of clothes and hauled Corey out of the apartment, leaving Theo and Liam by themselves.

‘So, must be weird. Mason moving out.’

‘Yeah.’

‘And now you’ll be alone here.’

‘Looks like it.’

‘I mean, the rent’s gonna be brutal one your own.’

‘Probably, yeah.’

‘You might need a second job just pay for it. Then I’d never see you.’

‘Could happen.’ Liam nodded.

‘So… Wanna move in with me instead? I mean if you want your own space that makes sense. I get it.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Yeah. Okay.’

‘You know that we’re boyfriends, right?’ Theo mumbled.

‘Yeah.’ Liam stepped closer.

‘And I just asked you to move in.’ Theo glanced up at him.

‘Mmm Hmm.’ Another step closer.

‘And you… you’re fine with that.’

‘Yup.’ Liam was right in front of him now.

‘How do you like… I mean, how do you feel about uhhh me?’

‘How do I feel about you.’

Theo nodded.

Liam reached out and took Theo’s hand. He slowly pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and resting his head on Theo’s shoulder. Theo’s hands found Liam’s hips and rested there for a second before surrendering to the closeness of the embrace.

Liam smiled softly—he could feel the warmth of Theo’s skin through the thin shirt he wore.

They stood in silence. Calm. Together.

Theo leaned back and pressed his face against Liam’s. It made him chuckle as he felt Theo’s stubble tickle his cheek. He nuzzled back and drew chapped lips into a soft kiss.

‘Is that the right answer?’ Liam asked.

‘Dunno.’ Theo mumbled, ‘Might have to check a few more times to be sure.’

Outside a loud truck horn honked several times.

‘I think they wanna get moving.’

‘They can wait five more minutes.’ Theo ginned and closed the door. He had a boyfriend to attend to.


End file.
